


sole sulle guance

by jvkook_bts



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvkook_bts/pseuds/jvkook_bts
Summary: ``Mi sono rimasti i tuoi sorrisi, tra le onde del mare di Hokusai e i tuoi baci, sotto le stelle di Van Gogh``





	1. Chapter 1

''la nostalgia presente nell'aria, sotto le lacrime delle nuvole''

one shot;

minsung;

angst;

all rights reserved

storia completamente mia, se la postate su altre piattaforme date i crediti e avvertite. 

20190330 / 20190331

©jvkook_bts


	2. 侘寂

''il sentimento legato all'arte e la bellezza delle cose imperfette''

 

Jisung sapeva ancora del mio primo amore. Profumava della pioggia umida di fine estate e della brezza, fredda, di inizio settembre. Il suo profumo, ancora intriso nelle mie lenzuola e fisso nelle mie narici. Quel profumo, che tanto amavo e bramo, l'insostituibile presenza, la sua. Quell'ultima giornata di settembre, sotto quel, freddo, sole trasparente. Le foglie che scricchiolavano sotto i miei piedi, cercavo calore nei miei indumenti, ancora leggeri. Lo vidi. Sulla panchina di quel parco affollato, sedeva da solo, lontano ed isolato. Nascosto dal mondo e da occhi indiscreti, con un blocco sulle gambe incrociate e una bic, tra le dita, affusolate. Alzava la testa, di tanto in tanto, e poi, concentrato continuava a disegnare sulle pagine gialle del suo blocchetto. 

Cosa mi spinse ad avvicinarmi, non conosco. Mi misi davanti, creandogli ombra e togliendo la luminosità dai suoi occhi, scoloriti.   
Alzò lo sguardo e nulla fu come prima. Nel profondo, il mio cuore, sapeva che la mia fine era segnata. Chissà, forse anche il tuo cuore, l'aveva capito? Lo capii quando ti chiesi se potevo sedermi con te, dato che le altre panchine erano tutte occupate, una scusa. 

Le foglie, come petali di fiori, cadevano a terra. Il vento leggero smuoveva i nostri capelli e le pagine, consumate, del suo quaderno, lasciandomi intravedere, opere personali che, descrivevano la persona di jisung. 

Mi ero legato a te, saldamente. Avevamo iniziato a sentirci, spesso. Ed era inevitabile tutto quello che avvenne, poi. Tu, jisung, eri come le nuvole, rosa, dipinte nell'azzurro dei miei occhi, per me. Come i girasoli, dorati, al tramonto d'estate, per me. Eri spensierato, come un bambino e maturo, come un uomo. Eri una boccata d'aria fresca, in questo sporco mondo, il mio. 

C'era voluto così poco per innamorarmi di lui, del mio Jisung. E sapevo, sapevamo, che nulla ci avrebbe imposto il contrario. 

Adesso tra le lenzuola, fredde, sento il suo profumo e la sua mancanza. Lo sguardo fisso al soffitto, asettico, della mia stanza. Quel soffitto, non più così speciale, senza te, al mio fianco. Senza il tuo calore, sulla mia pelle.

Mi mancano quei momenti, quando l'inverno freddo non ci faceva paura, sotto le coperte del mio letto. a contatto con la tua, scottante, pelle pallida. Le mie mani che bramavano il tuo corpo. Le tue gote rosate dovute, inizialmente, all'imbarazzo, e poi, al piacere delle mie carezze. 

Quei libri, i nostri, letti d'un fiato, nelle gelide sere affacciati alla finestra, abbracciati sotto il chiaro di luna. Le, nostre, parole sottolineate dalla tua tremolante mano.   
Fa così male, Jisung, pensare che forse, quei giorni non sarebbero terminati. Che le lunghe giornate, rese brevi dalla tua spensieratezza, siano ancora possibili da raggiungere. Che le notti insonne, a guardare le stelle risplendere sopra le nostre teste, nel loro oceano blu, con la tua chioma sul mio petto e le nostre gambe in cerca l'una dell'altra, non siano solo un ricordo.

Ho passato la mia vita a cercarti senza sapere niente di te.  
Ho passato la mia vita a sognarti senza averti mai visto.  
Ho passato la mia vita a desiderarti  
ma quando ti avevo finalmente trovato, ho sprecato le occasioni, che mi avevano dato e, lontano da te, me ne sono andato.

E sai perché? Quell'egoista di Minho aveva dimenticato quella data importante, per te. Ti avevo lasciato andare da solo, a visitare tuo padre, con il gelo nelle ossa, tue, e la pioggia tra i capelli. Ti avevo lasciato da solo, a piangere, per me, tra il fango di quel posto cupo e santo. Ti avevo lasciato da solo, a soffrire nel dolore causato da me, in parte. E sai perché? Sì, lo sai perché. Pensavo, che il mio dolore, che le mie lacrime, fossero più sofferte delle tue, credevo. Il mio cuore ti cercava. Batteva a rallentatore, straziante, era il pulsare del mio sangue, ogni volta che pensavo te ne saresti andato, per sempre. Ti cercavo e, forse, tu cercavi me. Forse, anche il tuo cuore sentiva la mia mancanza. Entrambi si cercavano ma, io, ero troppo egoista per comprenderlo e forse, tu, troppo deluso per aprenderlo. La mia stupida mente pensava, che non avrei mai potuto reggere a tutto quello. Mi mancavi, già. Ma nulla è paragonabile alla mancanza che provo adesso, di te. Nulla è paragonabile alla solitudine, in riva al mare, freddo inverno. Nulla è paragonabile al dolore, sotto gli alberi in fiore, nostalgica primavera. Nulla è paragonabile al vuoto che mi hai lasciato, nei pomeriggi afosi sui prati giocosi, soffocante estate. E adesso, infinito autunno, che mi ha tolto l'unica luce del mio tunnel ormai buio, tu. Che mi ha prosciugato dai fiori colorati e che mai riavrò indietro, tu.

Ricordo le sere di piena estate, infiniti tramonti, con te. Quelle sfumature che variavano di giorno in giorno e i miei occhi, sempre più innamorati, di te. Forse anche tu, provavi lo stesso? Quei colori, che orami erano diventati pennellate di acrilico nelle nostre giornate, nei nostri cuori. Ma quel tramonto fu speciale, uno dei tanti. Stesso posto, diverso tramonto. Il rosa si rifletteva nei tuoi occhi, lucidi e dipinti. Il calore si tuffava sulla nostra pelle, bruciavano. Non riuscivo a capire se questo era dovuto alla presenza del sole o alla tua, di presenza. Eravamo vicini, più del solito. Le nostre spalle, rigide, si sfioravano. Pensavo a te, e solo a te. Mi girai a guardarti. Tu, con sguardo perso nel dipinto davanti a noi. Occhi nostalgici e sorrisetto beffardo. Occhi che avevano visto il mondo all'incontrario. Che avevano visto troppo, quando non lo meritavano, tuo padre e il sangue carminio. 

Jisung, tu sei per me, il sogno, mio, più bramato. Sei l'alba serena e il tramonto in tempesta, nel mio cuore. Come Eva bramava la mela io bramo te, oh peccatore che son io. 

Te ne accorsi, del mio sguardo su di te. Mi sorrisi. Mi si strinse il cuore. Mi persi nel tuo sguardo, nella ricerca dei tuoi sentimenti e delle tue emozioni. Mi prendesti per mano, calde. Non ci pensasti due volte. Le nostre dita, legate l'una alle altre. Il mio cuore pulsava rumorosamente. Avevo paura che il pittore che ci stava dipingendo, alle nostre spalle, se ne fosse accorto. Richiamai all'ordine quel muscolo, ma non ne voleva sapere. Peggio ancora fu, quando il mio sguardo si fermò sulle tue, peccaminose, labbra. Le labbra di chi vuole dire tanto ma che non può farlo, tu. Le labbra che hanno conosciuto le lacrime, tue, nelle notti più buie. Fu questione di pochi secondi, dopo, quando accarezzai la tua guancia e, ancora mano nella mano, sfiorai i tuoi boccioli rosa, che gli alberi di ciliegio ti invidiavano. 

Nei sogni miei lontani, è rimasta quest'immagine di te, con la rosea pelle e un mondo negli occhi, tuoi, incerti. Mi sono rimasti i tuoi sorrisi, tra le onde del mare di Hokusai e i tuoi baci, sotto le stelle di Van Gogh. 

Ho fatto molte cose brutte nella vita, a te. Ma continuo a pensare, che l'atrocità più grande l'abbia compiuta te, a me. Te ne sei andato, senza dire niente a nessuno. Ti ho cercato, tra le bottiglie vuote di casa tua e tra le sbornie di tua madre. Il suo viso, che tanto assomiglia al tuo, ma che di te non ha niente. Ti ho cercato. Ma forse non abbastanza. Ho chiesto a tuo padre, sono stato stupido. Come potevo immaginare che mi rispondesse? Avevo paura, molta. Conoscevo la tua situazione, me ne sono fregato. Perché il me, egoista, voleva stare bene anche senza di te. Voleva abbandonarti come aveva già fatto, in passato. Ma il vero me, quello che ti ama, sapeva che senza di te, il mio mondo sarebbe crollato, silenziosamente.

Non ho più cercato niente. Non ho più cercato il tramonto, perché il mio tramonto eri tu, concludevi le mie giornate. Non ho più cercato l'alba delle mie mattine, perché la mia alba eri tu. Non ho più cercato il suono della tua voce, rilassata. Non ho più cercato la tua pelle che le mie mani desideravano. Non l'ho fatto perché sapevo che non avrei ritrovato niente, di te. Sapevo che non ti avrei trovato se non nei miei, lontani e preziosi, ricordi.

Spesso mi sono chiesto come si fa a superare la perdita di una persona. Ma se questa persona è la ragione della tua vita, allora sei perso anche tu? È così, Jisung. La ragione della mia felicità e della mia sofferenza sei tu. Ma senza te, io, non sono più niente. Non provo più niente. Non ho più niente. Una manciata di parole, le tue. Un mucchio di illusioni, le mie.

Le lacrime mie scendono, velocemente, su quel terreno fangoso dove ti avevo la sciato da solo quella sera. Troppo impegnato a pensare a me stesso. Adesso capisco come ti sentivi. 

Il tuo nome scritto in corsivo, davanti ai miei occhi. Non provavo nemmeno a pensare che fosse tutto un sogno. Ma non uno di quei sogni, dove tu eri il possessore del mio cuore e correvamo insieme tra le margherite estive. Sogni nel quale, tu il mio cuore lo avevi preso, ma te ne eri andato con esso, e non avevi nessuna intenzione di tornare, male. Faceva male. E forse, non tutto si può sopportare, quando si tratta di te. 

Mi ero legato a te in un pomeriggio di fine settembre. Quando le fogli cadevano dalle loro case. Tu ti sei allontanato, da me, per sempre mentre queste facevano il proprio percorso. Scricchiolio sotto i miei piedi, mentre ti accompagnavo nel posto nel quale avresti riposato per sempre. Scricchiolio che sentivo sotto i piedi dei bambini che giocavano in quel parco affollato e tu, da solo, seduto a pensare e a disegnare, cose che non farai mai più. Ed io, ancora qui, dopo lo scorrere del tempo. Il mio corpo, leggero, cammina in solitudine. Giorno dopo giorno. Tramonto dopo tramonto. Notte infinita dopo notte infinita. Per te, da te.

A te.   
Al jisung, che ormai, appartiene al cielo  
ma che sarà per sempre  
mio. 

E a me.   
Che ti ho amato,  
che ti amo  
e che ti amerò,  
per sempre.

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> one shot.
> 
> ©jvkook_bts


End file.
